Magical Aegis Team
by Pep302
Summary: Magical girl Au. Pyra se encuentra con un collar raro pero lo que ella no sabe es que ahora ella es parte de algo más grande, acompáñala a ella y su grupo que pelean contra la maldad de monstruos y blades poseídos ayudándolos en el proceso. (La Aegis aquí son es un grupo en vez de tan solo Pyra y Mythra)


Aegis Magical Team

Cap. 1• ¡La Aegis aparece en escena!

?: _Esto...esto es el fin del camino para mi, esto es demasiado para un simple regreso a clases_.  
Ahí estaba Pyra viendo como su vida estaba pasando frente a sus ojos, la pobre chica se estaba muriendo del miedo, un par de lágrimas estaban empezando a formarse en sus ojos, una rara criatura casi parecido a un gran tigre la había acorralado en un callejón sin salida este se acercaba más y más hacia ella y al parecer sin buenas intenciones, la pobre pelirroja no tenía ninguna forma de defenderse alguna.

Pyra: _Esto tiene que ser un tipo de pesadilla, sabía que no debia de cenar tan pesado, rápido Pyra piensa en algo rápido rápido_

Decidio mirar en sus alrededores para encontrar una solución lo más pronto posible.  
Pyra: ¡LO TENGO!  
Pyra rápidamente se quitó su mochila de su espalda y esta se enfocó en su atacante, ella habia empezado irse hacia atrás gracias al peso de esta ya que la estaba sujetando por encima de su cabeza y decidió lanzarla con todas sus fuerzas a la cara del tigre.

Pyra: ¡Toma esto!  
La mochila salió a gran velocidad u fue un golpe directo hacia la amenaza inminente.  
*Bam*  
Pero esto solo fue como un pequeño peluche lanzado hacia la criatura pero eso fue sufieciente para que se enojara más y decidiera apresurar su paso, Pyra sólo tenía los ojos de plato con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota de sudor frío cayendo de su frente.

Pyra: Esto no es un sueño es la vida real. El tigre estaba a 2 metros de distancia  
Pyra: Haha...lindo gatito, tan sólo estaba jugando su risa sólo estaba disfrazando su gran terror al peligro frente de ella.

El tigre estaba ahora a un metro  
Pyra: _Esto es una pesadilla pero una en la vida real_ dijo gritando en su cabeza, ella ahora estaba abrazando la pared de espaldas, todo para alejarse lo máximo posible de la amenaza pero ella sabía que era inutil, el tigre decidió saltar y ella tan sólo cerro los ojos para tan siquiera no sentir que el ataque le doliera tanto  
Pero, te estaras preguntando ¿como es que ella llegó a esta situación?

Todo empezó hace un día atras.

Lunes 7:00 am.

Los primeros rayos de luz del sol se estaban dando aparecer, los pájaros estaban cantando apreciando el comienzo de un nuevo día, al pesar de ser temprano se podía escuchar algo de movimiento en la calle seguramente es la gente tratando de llegar temprano al trabajo o a la escuela.

Nuestra futura heroína se encuentra aún dormida pacíficamente, la única forma de movimiento es el sube y baja de su pecho gracias a su respiracion, pero al parecer eso de dormir va pasar al pasado muy pronto, uno de los rayos de sol le estaba dando directo en su cara esto molesto un poco a la chica pero tan sólo decidió girarse y volver a lo suyo una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su cara, pero ya era hora de levantarse y se podía escuchar a alguien subiendo por las escaleras para levantarla afortunadamente (o desafortunamente).

?: Chicas vamos es hora de levantarse se les hará tarde para el desayuno y para el primer dia de clases.

Una voz gentil se hacia escuchar al otro lado de la puerta, al no escuchar una respuesta, la persona de la origen de la voz decidió entrar por su propia cuenta.  
Decidió acercarse a Pyra y moverla gentilmente de un lado a otro para despertarla por completo.

Pyra estaba abriendo sus ojos lentamente tratando de enfocarse, sólo podia ver la silueta de la persona que la había despertado.  
?: Arriba dormilonas el sol ya salio. dijo la persona en un tono juguetón y algo cantado. 

Pyra tan sólo se quejó un poco pero no estaba enojada, sus ojos se estaban enfocando a la luz o más bien la falta de esta en su habitación pero alguien decidio hacerle un favor y la persona que antes entro a su habitacion decidio abrir una ventana, desafortunadamente para los ojos de Pyra, que no estaban listos para el resplandor del sol tan temprano en la mañana, no creian que era un favor.

Pyra: AHHH MIS OJOS, ¡Mamá por que no avisas antes de hacer eso!, es muy temprano para la luz del sol. Dijo mientras se tallaba sus ojos con los nudillos de sus manos.

Galea: Lo siento cariño pero recuerda que hoy es el regreso a clases y estoy segura de que tu eres de esas personas que no le gusta llegar tarde o me equivoco. Dijo con un rostro algo engreido con sus manos en su cintura.

Pyra: Ok, tienes un punto ahí *bostezo* hora de levantarse. Dijo mientras se estiraba para estar 100% segura de que no hubiera un poco de sueño en su cuerpo.

Galea: A si se habla, ahora si me pudieras hacer el favor de levantar a tu hermana, tu padre al parecer tambien se esta tomando su tiempo.

Pyra: No te preocupes lo hare en un minuto por fin saliendo de su cama.

Galea: Muchas mientras jugaba con el pelo de su hija. a casi lo olvido sus uniformes estan en el closet asi que sera mejor que se vallan preparando dijo antes de retirarse.

Pyra: _Bueno sera mejor levantar a Mythra… más facil decirlo que hacerlo._

Pyra tan solo camino al lado opueso de su cama, en ese lado de su habitación estaba su hermana mayor Mythra aún durmiendo a sus anchas a pesar de ser un dia muy importante.

Pyra decidio utilizar la misma accion que su madre hizo con ella no hace mucho tiempo atrás y la sacudio un poco para poder despertarla.

Pyra: Mythra…Mythra vamos despierta se nos hara tarde. susurraba mientras la movia gentilmente de un lado a otro.

Mythra tan solo puso una almohada sobre su rostro, volteandose boca abajo y dejando un quejido salir de su boca.

Pyra: Ok esto no va a funcionar.

Vamos Mythra es hora de levantarse.

Mythra: 5 minutos más. dijo entre un bostezo algo de sueño aun presente en ella.

Pyra: Vamos Mythra levantate. trato de quitarle la almohada de las manos de su hermana pero ella estaba dando algo de lucha.

Mythra: No quiero, ¡dejame dormir!.

Pyra: Por que odias ir a clases

Mythra: Por que no puedo dormir ahí. Y ella volvio a lo suyo.

Pyra: _Bueno ella no me deja otra opcion. _

Pyra decidio acercarse de nuevo a Mythra pero esta vez utilizo una nueva forma de sacara de la cama…a la fuerza.

Mythra se sorprendio al sentir que algo la estaba jalando de las piernas y ese alguien era Pyra, ella esta dando batalla para aún seguir durmiendo pero su hermana estaba jalando cada vez más fuerte hasta que Mythra conocio el piso.

Mythra: AUCH, si no estuviera aún algo dormida estarias en graves problemas.

Pyra: Si si si problemas blah blah blah, pero estos es parcialmente tu culpa te lo pedi amablemente ahora si no tienes nada más que decir es...hora…de…ir…a…la SECUNDARIA. dijo esto ultimo mientras estaba arrastrando a su hermana que se estaba sosteniendo de las base de su cama.

Mythra: ¡No, no quiero! Dijo con lo último de sus fuerzas pero finalmente se rindio ahora solo podia ver como su cama se alejaba lentamente ¡Te quiero! es lo ultimo que dijo al girar en la esquina para llegar al baño.

…

7:30 am

Depues de asearse las hermanas por fin llegarón a la mesa y empezaron a comer su desayuno.

Galea: Ustedes si que se toman su tiempo.

Pyra: Lo sentimos, ya sabes lo habitual Mythra y su sueño profundo.

Mythra: Lo siento señorita madrugadora pero tambien te tengo que recordar que tu tambien estabas durmiendo demas.

Pyra tan solo saco la lengua y Mythra arremedo haciendo lo mismo.

Galea: Es muy temprano para pelear ustedes dos. dijo con una sonrisa ¿Han visto a su padre?

Mythra: Considerando que tiene 30 minutos para llegar al trabajo debe de estar…

Klaus: !Tardetardetarde!.

Mythra: Corriendo en las escaleras.

Klaus, reconocido cientifico, pero más importante padre de nuestras protagonistas se mostraba apurado mientras las chicas ponian su mano sobre su boca para tratar de mantener una risa, Galea solo giraba los ojos al ver a su esposo moviendose de un lado a otro.

Galea: *suspiro* Nunca cambies.

Klaus: Lo siento pero ya sabes este proyecto es muy importante.

Galea: ¿Pero es necesario que te desveles haciendolo? sabes que me puedes pedir ayuda ¿cierto?.

Klaus: Lo se, lo se y lo siento pero te prometo que cuando acabe esto te lo repondre como tu quieras.

Galea: ¿Como yo quiera he? Dijo con un tono y ojos algo seductores.

Klaus: Si señora.

Galea: Bueno haras la cena por dos semanas.

Klaus: Espera yo me referia…

Galea: Dijiste que lo que y quisiera bueno yo quiero que haga eso por mi.

Mythra: Caiste en la trapa de Mamá, como siempre lo haces.

Klaus: ¡¿A que te refieres?! yo nunca caigo en sus trampas, mencionen una.

Pyra: La vez que te pidio que regaras el jardín, la vez que te pidio acomodar las cosas del atico, mover los mubles, ¿quieres que siga?

Klaus: Pedi una vez no tres asi que eso no cuenta. Dijo con un tono de derrota

Las chicas reian de nuevo, mientras su padre solo podia suspirar.

Después de un dasayuno muy bien merecido era momento de ponerse en marcha y aprovechar este nuevo dia.

Galea: Las veremos a las 7 pm eso es si no deciden ponernos horas extra de nuevo, por favor cuidense, que tenga suerte y lindo día. Dijo con un tono cariñoso dandoles un pequeño beso en la mejilla, si quiza sean adolescentes pero para ella siempre seran sus bebes

Pyra: Gracías mamá nos vemos más tarde.

Klaus y Galea fueron directo a su trabajo y ahora tan solo quedabba las chicas.

Pyra: Bueno sera mejor irnos ahora si queremos llegar a tiempo.

Pyra y Mythra agarrarón sus mochilas y fueron a camino a la secundaria, Pyra con una sonrisa que se podia contagiar con tán solo verla…excepto a Mythra que tán solo tenia un rostro de cansancio con sus ojos cerrados…y las clases no habian comenzado aún

Myhtra: No entiendo como es que puedes ser tan feliz, dime ¡¿quien demonios es feliz de volver a ese agujero infernal?! Pregunto a su hermana casi gritando.

Pyra: Vamos Mythra alegrate un poco, puedes utilizar esta oportunidad para empezar desde cero quien sabe quizas te guste mejor que el grado anterior.

Mythra: O puede ser incluso peor.

Pyra tán solo pudo hacer un pequeño mohín mientras veia directamente a su hermana.

Pyra: Oh vamos no hables de esa forma, ¿porque eres asi?, no te haria daño tratar de ser tan sinquiera un poco más optimista, sabes.

Mythra: Supongo que alguien tiene que serlo, ser muy optimista te puede llevar muy cerca del sol y después *Bam* Mythra hizo un puño y golpeo la palma de su otra mano Te quemas.

Pyra: Tu y tus metaforas. Ella tan solo pudo girar sus ojos, al hacerlo algo llamo su atencion, una joyeria.

A Pyra le gustaba tenrer algo de estilo pero no era de esas chicas en el cual creia que su vida acabaria si no pudiera conseguir la ropa, joyas, etc…pero para que algo llame su atencion asi de rapido y facil era un logro.

Pyra cruzo la calle (cuidadosamente obviamente) era como si esta gema la estuviese llamando, sin darse cuenta su rostro estaba tocando el mostrador hasta su respiración se podia ver el vidrio.

?:¿Le gusta lo que ve señorita?.Dijo un hombre detrás del mostrador, su voz sacó a Pyra del trance.

Pyra: Si. Dijo con brillo en sus ojos siguio viendo el mostrador y se dio cuenta que la gema era un collar. Este. Apuntó hacia el mostrador para guiar al señor.

Vendedor: Esta de suerte señorita, este collar esta apuntó de entrar en descuento y si me permite decirlo creó que le quedaría muy bien.

Mythra decidió entrar a la joyería empezó a desesperarse un poco.

Mythra: ¡Hey Pyra que es esperas era tu idea irnos temprano recuerda… ¡ Pero antes de que pudiera terminar su oración la mano de Pyra llegó a su boca.

Pyra que se estaba probando el collar lo movía un poco de un lado a otro mientras se veia en un espejo, ella podía jurar que estaba brillando y estuviera emitiendo como un tipo de pulso.

Pyra: ¿Dijo que estaba en descuento cierto?

Vendedor: ¡Asi es!

Pyra: ¿Cuanto?

Vendedor: Ese collar puede ser tuyo por el mínimo precio 1700 goldones

La sonrisa de Pyra se fue despareciendo poco a poco.

Mythra: ¿1700 goldones? No es eso todo lo que tienes guardado.

Pyra: Si, esperaba comprar una nueva colección de libros.

Pyra miró hacia el collar y empezó a discutirlo mentalmente.

Pyra: _Hmm esta es probablemente mi única oportunidad de comprarlo es una joyería muy popular y también tengo que admitir que los nuevos libros ha bajado un poco de calidad, ¿aliens y monstruos? Vamos parece que se quedaron sin ideas, si ya me decidí._

Pyra: ¿Y hasta que hora cierran?

Vendedor: Hoy cerráremos algo temprano así que alrededor de las 7

Fantástico eso le daría suficiente tiempo para volver a casa después de las clases…

Pyra: ¡LAS CLASES!. Grito asustando un poco al vendedor.

Mythra: Vaya hasta que por fin reaccionaste.

Pyra se quitó rápidamente el collar.

Pyra: Muchasgraciasporsutiempovolveremástardeporel. Dijo rápidamente como si de un trabalenguas se tratara,agarró rápidamente su mochila y también el cuello de la camisa de Mythra y se hecho a correr Mythra parecía muñeca de trapo.

Pyra: Tardetardetarde

Mythra tenía remolinos en sus ojos, ser movida de un lado a otro la estaba mareando un poco.

Mythra: Pero detenerte era tu idea.

Las chicas o más buen Pyra iba a velocidad máxima,cuidando que no chocara con alguien más.

Pyra: Lo siento, perdón, con permiso, abran paso. Sólo se podían escuchar la conmoción de la gente, lo suficiente para llamar la atención de tres personas más adelante.

?: ¿Qué es todo ese ruido? Voltearon 2 chicos el otro aún estaba en su camino, al ver hacia se dieron la sorpresa de una chica pelirroja corriendo en su dirección, tuvieron una fracción de segundo para esquivarla.

¿: Wow nunca había visto alguien correr tán rapido.

?: Supongo que ellas 2 no quiere llegar tarde.

Pyra: ¡Lo siento mucho!. Volteo a verlos gritándoles Mythra aún siendo sostenida del cuello de su uniforme.

?: No hay sujeto puso ambas manos alrededor de su boca mientras gritaba para que llegara el mensaje. El chico vio que Pyra no estaba poniendo atención al camino cuidado adelante.

El chico que estaba en su camino pensó que las otras personas le estaban hablando y decidió detenerse también a voltear sin saber que era para la pelirroja con velocidad de un tren bala.

¿?: ¿Hablan chicos?

Pyra tardó un poco en entender el mensaje.

Pyra: ¿Cuidado adelante? ¡Oh demonios!

Las chicas y el chico pudieron ver su destino...el de estrellarse, el chico intento moverse pero el estaba congelado, su cerebro enviaba el mensaje de peligro inminente pero sus piernas no respondían, sólo podia ver a la chicao, no, Las chicas aparentemente había alguien más acercarse rápidamente a él, y al parecer era lo mismo para la pelirroja que quería frenar pero sus piernas tenían otro plan.

Tan sólo era cuestión de tiempo para el impacto.

3, 2, 1, *BOOM*.

Los otros chicos sólo podían cerrado los ojos, el choque fue tan fuerte que incluso tuvieron que desviar la mirada mientras decían Auch ó ssss.

Las mochilas de las chicas y el chico salieron volando no regresando al menos por al menos 5 segundos, tan sólo se pudieron quejar un poco por el gran golpeé, Pyra y Mythra cayerón encima del chico que si no fuera por la colisión de hace unos segundos estaría disfrutando de la vista de las dos hermosas ángeles arriba de él.

Pyra: Auch.

Mythra: Y-ya lle-egamos.

¿?: ¿Alguien apuntó las placas? Dijo con un tono débil

Las chicas no se habían dado cuenta de él hasta momentos después, tomaron un momento para procezar la situación y después se sonrojaron haber en que posiciones estaban.

Pyra: Losientolosientolosiento. Dijo repetidamente

Las chicas se levantaron rápidamente, Mythra fue por las mochilas mientras Pyra ayudaba a levantar al pobre chico que aún estaba en las nubes.

Pyra ayudaba arreglar el atuendo del muchacho.

Pyra: Perdón, sabía que tenía que poner la vista al frente,lo siento muchisimo, veamos esto así, tu corbata va hacia este lado oh y tu cabello y listo.

El chico seguía mareado, pero definitivamente quería que algunas palabras salieran de su boca.

Mythra porfín regreso al lado de su hermana.

Mythra: Se supone que la de la fuerza bruta soy yo, aunque tengo que admitir que fue una buena tacleada.

Pyra: Fue un accidente.

Mythra: Si si si, mira chica accidente tomá tu mochila y despidete de ese tipo, me adelantaré si no te importa y también para evitar otro situación como esta.

Pyra: _Woah que mala es. _Dijo mentalmente.

Me gustaría hablar pero me tengo que ir, de nuevo lo siento y esperó que no te Haha hecho daño, nos vemos. Y la pelirroja se fue trotando detrás de su hermana.

Los otros dos chicos de antes porfín llegaron al lugar del impacto y hablaron con el pobre joven.

?: ¿Hey viejo estas bien?

¿: Si, se vio como un golpe muy fuerte.

Nuestro joven amigo porfín salio de su mundo y palabras pudieron salir de su boca.

¿?: Auch, si estoy, sólo un poco a dolorido.

?: Quien lo diria todavía no empezamos el semestre y las chicas ya están cayendo por ti.

¿?: Haha. Río sarcásticamente. Salvate las bromas para más tarde quieres, Zeke.

Tora: Rex-Rex tiene razón, al menos que queramos llegar a tiempo tenemos que movernos ahora. Dijo mientras veía su reloj.

Zeke: Bueno pongamonos en marcha.

...

7:55 am

Pyra: *uff* llegamos *uff* y con 5 minutos de sobra.

Mythra: Bueno será mejor que encontremos un asiento, escuche que el director va dar un discurso algo sobre bienvenidos de vuelta y esa bazofia.

Pyra: Haha, te gusta decir bazofia.

Mythra: Hey lo que sea para remplazar la palabra mier…

Justo cuando Mythra iba a acabar su oración, la voz de un profesor se escuchó por unas bocinas.

Bocinas: Las puertas se cerraran en 3 minutos, favor de tomar asientos para el discurso del director.

Pyra: Bueno será mejor que busquemos asientos.

Mientras tanto en la puerta de entrada.

Rex: ¡Es inutil no vamos a llegar!

Zeke: Estas muy equivocado si crees que voy a perderme el primer día de clases.

Rex: ¿Tienes una idea?

Zeke: Por supuesto que si.

Zeke empezó a quitarse la mochila de su espalda, y la tiro hacia el portón haciendo que este no se cerrara.

Rex y Zeke pudieron pasar.

Rex: Bien pensado Zeke.

Zeke: Gracias, gracias.

Rex:¿Un momento... y Tora?

Rex y Zeke voltearon a todos lados hasta que escucharón un quejido que venía del portón.

Tora: Un poco de ayuda. El se encontraba en algunos aprietos metafórica y literalmente.

Rex: Ok, jalamos a la cuenta de tres, una, dos, ¡tres!.

Tora se movía lentamente, mientras que los otros dos chicos se esforzaban.

Zeke: Que dije de comer muchas salchichas. Dijo mientras forcejeaba.

Tora porfín salio de sus aprietos con *pop*.

Rex: Vamos, ya están por empezar el discurso.

Entraron a la plaza principal y vieron el mar de personas viendo hacia el escenario.

Zeke: Haya hay asientos, rápido.

Los chicos tratarón de evitar llamar la atención, una acción que fue medio cumplida ya que hubo al meno personas que la voltearon a ver, una de estas fue Mythra.

Mythra: Oh mira el chico que tacleaste esta aquí.

Pyra: ¡¿Qué?!

Pyra volteo a ver hacia donde Mythra estaba apuntando y ahí estaba junto con los otros chicos.

Pyra: _Oh genial esto no se puede poner más incómodo._

Bocinas: Su atención por favor, denle la bienvenida al director de la secundaria de Alrest, el Director Amalthus.

Una ronda de aplausos se hizo escuchar de parte de todos los estudiantes.

Director Amalthus: Gracias y sean todos bienvenidos ya sea si es su primera vez aquí o o si pasaron de grado, me hace muy feliz ver a muchos jóvenes aquí ustedes cerran el futuro de este mundo y la prueba de la calidad de estudio de esta secundaria...

Mientras Pyra estaba concentrada en el discurso del director ella se estaba dando cuenta de un ruido muy cerca de ella, parecía el ruido de un...¿ronquido? y muy cerca de ella, de hecho a su izquierda.

Pyra: Uh ¿que rayos?. Se dijo así misma en una voz baja, volteo a ver a su izquierda y se dio la no tan gran sorpresa de que era Mythra durmiendo...de nuevo.

Pyra: ¡¿Mythra que estas haciendo?!. Susurraba la pelirroja.

Mythra: Tratando de dormir y si ya terminaste avisame cuando el director acabe. Repitiendo el mismo tono de su hermana.

Pyra: Es el director Mythra, ten algo de respeto.

Mythra: Y también es el mismo discurso del año pasado y si te fijas bien hay muchas personas aquí que no le están poniendo atención y ahora si me personas voy a conseguir una siesta de al menos 20 minutos, que te diviertas.

Pyra vio a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que lo que dijo era cierto había varios chicos durmiendo, chicas platicando entre si, etc…

Pyra: _Bueno al menos es una pequeña cantidad, estoy segura que puedo soportar ese tipo de tentaciones. _Un tono confiado en su voz mental.

20 minutos más tarde

Al menos 2/3 de los alumnos estaban durmiendo mientras que el otro 1/3 estaban luchando para mantenerse despierto, Pyra estaba en ese 1/3.

Director Amalthus: Y sin más que decir, es mi honor anunciar que este ciclo escolar empieza ahora.

Las campanas de la escuela sonaron a todo volumen despertando casi a todos de un susto y sacando a las personas que estaban dormitando de ese trance.

Mythra se levantó pacíficamente de mucho mejor humor.

Mythra: *bostezo* ¿De que me perdí?

Pyra: Nada importante.

Mythra: Te lo dije la misma bazofia de antes.

Pyra: Bueno será mejor ir a nuestra aula.

Mythra: Después de ti chica aplicada.

Pyra hizo una cara irritada mientras Mythra tenía una sonrisa.

...

Pyra: Aula 202, aula 202 ohh aquí es.

Las chicas llegaron por fin a su salón y tomaron asiento uno a lado de la otra.

Mythra: Buenos asientos no muy cerca para que el profesor nos vea y no muy atrás para ir al vórtice de la perdición.

Pyra: ¿Por qué siempre asumes que los que se sientan atrás son malas personas?

Mythra: Por que es como una regla general, los de la primera y segunda fila chicos aplicados, tercera y cuarta suficiente atencion en clase, quinta fila zona de peligro, sexta y séptima almas pérdidas, probablemente vendan cosas de origen dudoso y crecerán a ser dueños de un mercado negro.

Pyra sabía que su hermana exageraba muchas veces y usualmente desviaba la mirada para procesar las locuras que ella algunas veces decía, pero al hacerlo hoy se dio cuenta de unas personas que estaban en el pasillo, las personas con las que se habían topado antes.

Rex: ¿Estas seguro que era por aquí Tora?

Tora: Si, vi una señal que decía que nuestra aula estaba en este pasillo.

Pyra tuvo un flashback de algo que dijo cuando el director estaba dando su discurso.

_Esto no se puede poner más incómodo._

Al parecer el destino hizo que se hiciera más incomodo

Pyra: Por favor que no sea la 202, la 202 no.

Zeke: Que esperan chicos.

Tora: Buscando el aula.

Zeke tan sólo vio un cartel arriba de la puerta y dio con ella.

Zeke: Creó que necesitan anteojos o algo, aquí esta aula 202.

Pyra en ese tan sólo pudo hacer su mejor cara de poker, ella no podía creer su suerte en este día quizás Mythra tenía algo de razón de ser muy optimista.

Ella vio como los chicos se sentaban cerca de la zona de peligro como su hermana la llamo; lo cual le resultaba extraño no se veían como chicos problema bueno al menos dos de ellos de todos modos, el otro tipo con el parche ahora eso era otra historia pero Pyra sabía que nobse debe juzgar por las apariencias sino por las acciones.

Después de al menos otros 2 minutos la clase se dio cuenta de que el tutor estaba a punto de entrar y decidieron bajar el volumen.

Tutor: Buen día clase, yo seré su tutor, esperó que nos llevemos muy bien este semestre, si me dan su dedicación y atencion esta clase será pan comido, me gustaría hablar más pero quizás estamos algo atrasados y el tiempo es oro así que empezemos inmediatamente, por favor saquen sus libretas.

...

El resto del día fue sin pena ni gloria, era el primero después de todo, todo el mundo sabe que casi nada de importancia pasa ese día.

Tutor: Y eso sería todo por el día de hoy jóvenes, por favor chequen que todas su pertenencias estén en su posesión y recoger basura cerca de su asiento, después de hacer eso pueden retirarse ordenadamente por la…

Y como si hubieran dicho salgan corriendo todos al mismo tiempo la clase quedó atrapada en la puerta.

Tutor: Quizás deba de tratar psicología a la inversa.

Pyra tan sólo esperaba que el "tráfico" pasará.

Pyra: Para ser el primer día de clases no estuvo tan mal ¿cierti Mythra? eh ¿Mythra? Pyra volteo a ver a su alrededor hasta que por fín dio con ella... tratando de salir junto con el resto del grupo.

Mythra: ¡VAMOS MUEVANSE QUIERO IRME A CASA!

Pyra tán sólo dio un gran respiro por su nariz y después lo dejó ir lentamente por su boca.

Rex: ¿Esperando a que pase el tráfico?

Pyra: Si, no quiero terminar siendo una tortilla el momento que alguien pueda salir de ahí.

Rex: Haha si no se ha de sentir bien.

Rex volteo a su derecha para sacar un poco más de charla los alumnos iban estar ahí por un tiempo, Pyra hizo lo mismo, pero el momento en que miraron sus rostros su primer pensamiento fue:

Rex: ¡_Es la chica de esta mañana!_

Pyra: ¡_Es el chico de esta mañana!_

Y al decir que el ambiente se puso algo incomodo es ponerlo muy simple, los chicos desviaron la mirada al instante y gotas de sudor frío empezaron a aparecer en su rostro, la idea de unirse al grupo de personas que estaban empujando para salir estaba apareciendo en su cabeza.

Estuvieron callados por unos segundos hasta que Pyra decidió hablar.

Pyra: V-veo q-que eres pa-parte de nuestro grupo.

Rex: S-si, es b-bueno conocerte.

Pyra: Igual... Pyra hizo una gran pausa de nuevo y pensó lo que iba a decir después a su nuevo compañero de clase. Mira sobre lo que del accidente de esta mañana, lo-lo siento mucho se que fue muy malo de mi parte dejarte ahí y correr.

Rex: N-no te preocupes fue un pequeño accidente nada grave, estoy seguro que pudo ser peor.

Pyra: *Phew* me hace sentir mejor que estés bien eh... disculpame pero no se tu nombre.

Rex: Mi nombre es Rex, mucho gusto en conocerte eh...

Pyra: Mi nombre es Pyra.

Rex: Es bueno en conocerte Pyra.

Pyra: Igualmente Rex

Zeke: Vamos Tora empuja más fuerte

Tora: Hago lo mejor que puedo ¡ahhhh!

Y con un *pop* el grupo porfín conoció la libertad.

Zeke: Libres por hoy, vámonos chicos.

Rex: Bueno tengo que irme mis amigos me esperan, fue bueno conocerte formalmente, Pyra.

Pyra: Tan bien fue bueno en conocerte, quizás podemos hablar más a menudo después.

Rex: Suena bien para mí, nos vemos mañana.

Y el chico se retiró en un paso apresurado para alcanzar a sus amigos.

Pyra tan sólo se quedó mirando a la salidas, pensando que esos escenarios negativos fueron tan sólo producto de su ansiedad y la situación fue por un camino positivo

Mythra: Hey, hola tierra a Pyra, ¿sigues ahí?

Pyra: ¡Que, que, que! Oh lo siento Mythra sólo reflexionando un poco.

Mythra: Si, ya me di cuenta, bueno esperó que ya hayas terminado, quiero ir a casa, mi Mintendo switch me espera junto mi copia de Ultra Slash Siblings Ultimate y no quiero perder más tiempo aquí.

Pyra: Ok, calmada velocista, algunas veces no entiendo tu pprisa Dijo mientras recogía su mochila

Mythra: Y estoy segura que tu tienes que ir a casa a comprar el collar que viste esta mañana. Dijo la rubia una sonrisa engreída en su rostro.

Pyra activo el modo turbo y todas sus pertenencias estaban adentro mientras decia "cierto" repetida y rápidamente.

Pyra: ¡VAMONOS! Sujetando a Mythra de la mano.

Mythra: NONONONO ESPERA NO OTRA VEZ AHHHH. Haciendo de muñeca de trapo de nuevo.

...

2:10 pm

Las chicas se encontraban enfrente de la puerta de su hogar, Pyra parecía haber corrido un maratón (lo cual no era exageración) mientras su hermana sólo tenía hojas y su propio cabello en su rostro.

Pyra sacó sus llaves para abrir la puerta.

Pyra: De nuevo en casa, si se que tan sólo a sido un día pero no hay mejor lugar como el hogar cierto Mythra.

Mythra: Si lo que tu dijas Pyra, ahora donde deje esa cosa,¡oh aquí estas, mamá te extraño mucho! Dijo mientras sostenía su consola de videojuegos cerca a su pecho.

Pyra: Voy a tomar un baño, tu sigue haciendo lo que sea que estés haciendo.

_Mythra si que ama esa cosa, pero primero lo primero, ese baño, voy por el collar y volver a casa_.

10 minutos después

La pelirroja porfín salio arreglada, taradeando una pequeña melodía hacia si misma.

Pyra: *Phew* Me siento fresca, no se porque no se le ocurrieron encender el aire acondicionado en el aula, me estaba cocinando ahí dentro pero esperó que eso cambie pronto, bueno será mejor que vaya pronto a esa joyería o toda ese maratón que hice de la secundaria hasta aquí habrá sido en vano; ahora ¿ en donde deje esa alcancía?

Pyra movió algunas cajas en la parte superior de un librero, su alcancía en forma de cerdito se encontraba ahí, el lugar perfecto para que Mythra no lo encontrara,ella evitaba los libros como la plaga al menos de que ella estuviera obligada o no hubiera nada más para entretenerse.

Pyra: _Este lugar resultó ser muy bueno, quiero evitar lo que paso la última vez que ella lo encontró._

_Meses atras_

Querida Pyra:

Tome un poco de "cambio" de tu alcancía, quizás estés enojada y no te juzgó, pero era necesario no quiero ser conocida como la chica que no paga sus apuestas, quiero decir a ¿a quien se le ocurre beber toda una botella de salsa picante?!

Sinceramente tu hermana

Mythra.

P.s Te pagaré de una forma... aún no se como pero lo hare.

p.s 2 ¿Llamaste a tu alcancía Sr. Chanchito?

P.s 3 Te recomiendo cambiar tu alcancía de lugar.

Pyra: Aún sigo algo enfadada con ella.

Con su alcancia debajo de su brazo, mientras alcanzaba un dulce de una caja regaliz… que era la forma en la que su hermana le pago a ella, al menos ya estaba pagada su deuda, ella decidió ponerla en una mesa y se quedó mirando al

Pyra: Lo siento Se. Chanchito pero necesitó algo de dinero, no te preocupes te llenare de nuevo en cuanto menos te lo esperes.

Destapó su alcancía por abajo y contó su dinero una y otra vez, si exactamente 1700 goldones.

Pyra: Volveré pronto Mythra, trata de no romper nada mientras estoy afuera.

Mythra: ¡¿Por quien me tomas, una niña de 4 años?! Dijo mientras movía sus brazos para hacer énfasis, sin darse cuenta golpeó una lámpara he hizo que esta cayera pero ella la atrapó antes de que callera al piso.

Mythra: Esto no prueba nada, entendido

Pyra: Sólo, cuida la casa. Y con eso ella fue en camino a la joyería.

2:30 pm.

Finalmente dentro de la joyeria, el vendedor estaba contando el dinero y asegurándose de que no fuera falso (hey nunca se sabe) esto estaba poniendo a Pyra más nerviosa, quizás debió haberlo pensado un poco más.

Vendedor: Hmm, bueno al parecer todo esta en orden, felicidades señorita, usted es la nueva dueña de este hermoso collar.

Sacaba el collar detrás del mostrador de vidrio cuidadosamente, y se lo puso a Pyra.

Ella estaba admirando cada detalle del collar, tenía una forma extraña y era de color verde pero tenía algo de estilo.

Pyra: Muchas gracias señor.

Vendedor: Tienes suerte jovencita, vi a muchas personas que le estaban poniendo el ojo a este collar.

Pyra: Hmm creó que si tuve algo de suerte, pero bueno creó que hora de irme a casa, muchas gracias de nuevo

Vendedor: Gracias a ti jovencita, espero que estés feliz con ese collar.

_Que jovencita tan encantadora._

El vendedor decidió atender a los demás clientes

De vuelta en la casa de Pyra

Mythra: Wow, tengo que admitir que se ve muy bien.

Pyra: Lo se, tuve suerte de que todavía estaba ahí, el vendedor dijo que muchas personas tenían interés en el collar.

Mythra: Hmm, que suertuda, hey no viste algo interesante ahí no se una tiara o algo parecido.

Pyra: No te tomaba del tipo que te gustaba joyería, pero no o al menos eso es lo que creó

Mythra: Hey algunas veces me llaman la atención esas cosas pero ehh gracias por decirme.

De repente se escuchó un sonido cerca de ellas.

Pyra: ¿Que fue eso?

Mythra: Lo siento, fui yo, tengo hambre.

Pyra dejó salir un suspiro

Pyra: Por que no tan sólo haces sandwiches para ti.

Mythra: Tu crees que no lo hubiera hecho, lo único que hay en el refrigerador y la alacena son cosas fuera de mi alcance culinario... al menos que...ohh Pyra. Dijo esto último con un pequeño tono cantado

Pyra: Nop, no voy a cocinar para ti.

Mythra: ¡Por favor!, te lo ruego, Mythra tiene hambre. Ella se acercó y utilizo ojos de perrito triste para persuadir a Pyra.

Pyra: Por que no cocinas por ti misma.

Mythra: Recuerdas lo que paso la última vez.

Pyra: OHHH cierto… pobre de Papá y mamá.

Mythra: ¡¿Quieres que me pase lo mismo también?!

Pyra: Esta bien cocinaré. Giro sus ojos.

Mythra:¡Si!. Salto en el sofa

Pyra: Pero

Mythra: ¿Pero?. Detuvo su celebración prematuramente.

Pyra: Te va a costar.

Mythra: Oh vamos Pyra, se buena.

Pyra: ¿Entonces me estas diciendo que no quieres ese delicioso cangrejo que Mamá compró?

Mythra: Hmm, ¡esta bien ok!, me rindo, algunas veces eres muy malvada lo sabias, dime ¿cual es tu precio?.

Pyra: Bueno mi caja de regaliz rojos esta apuntó de acabarse, asi que una nueva caja sería más que suficiente.

Mythra se lo pensó un momento

_Ok, obviamente esto no es justo, ¿una caja nueva por tan sólo un día de cangrejo?...aunque la forma en que Pyra hace el cangrejo es de otro mundo, que hago que hago._

De pronto otro sonido de su estómago se hizo escuchar, dejándole saber a Mythra que ya sabía sobre lo del cangrejo... y finalmente ella hizo su decisión.

Mythra: Ok ok, te daré tu caja de regaliz, pero por favor que el cangrejo sea delicioso.

Pyra puso su mano sobre su pecho Pyra: Te doy mi palabra.

...

7:20 pm

Vendedor: Una última revisión al inventario y será hora de irme a casa.

A pesar que la joyería ya tenía una señal de cerrado, no había nada que previniera que alguien entrara por accidente...o con intencion

De repente alguien entró a la joyería, llevaba una gabardina y un sombrero definitivamente daba algo de sospecha y más aún considerando la hora.

Vendedor: Lo siento señor pero estamos cerrados por el día de hoy, pero si viene mañana temprano con gusto le antendere personalmente.

¿: Vengó a comprar un collar.

Vendedor: Lo siento señor, pero ya le dije que estamos cerrados.

¿: Y yo creó que no me escuchó.

De repente el sujeto de la gabardina sacó su mano, no era la misma que la de una persona normal, tenía un aspecto muy negro y con algo de dorado parecía algo mecánico, en sus manos algo estaba apareciendo había algún tipo de partículas que estaban formando lo que parecía una lanza.

¿: Ahora, escuche y mire con cuidado, estoy buscando este collar.

Sacó una imagen de un bolsillo de la gabardina, el collar era de color verde y tenía forma de prisma rectangular con unas puntas a ambos lados.

El vendedor estaba asustado un tipo de aspecto raro lo estaba amenazando con una lanza, el trató de sonar una alarma detrás del mostrador pero al tratar de alcanzar el botón escuchó un gruñido, un tipo de tigre se estaba acercando a el previniéndole que alcanzara el botón.

¿: No recomendaría que hiciera eso amigo, ahora el collar.

Vendedor: N-no lo te-tengo en mi posesión.

El tipo de la lanza volteo a ver a la criatura con aspecto de tigre, el tan sólo dijo "checa" y el tigre se puso a romper y mover joyas a diestra y siniestra.

El tigre después de unos minutos dando un no con su cabeza, dándole saber que el vendedor estaba diciendo la verdad.

¿:¡¿Que hiciste con el?!

Vendedor: L-lo vendí.

¿: ¡¿A quien?!

Vendedor: A una chica vino esta tarde, tenía pelo rojo pero es todo lo que se.

El sujeto de la lanza decidió bajarla poco a poco, esto hizo que el vendedor se tranquilizara un poco haciendo que bajara la guardia... y después lo golpeó con el mango de esta haciendo que callera inconsciente.

¿: *suspiro* Al jefe no le va gustar esto.

7:30 pm

La puerta de enfrente de la casa de las chicas se estaba abriendo.

Galea: ¡Pyra, Mythra!, ya volvimos.

Pyra: Hola mamá, ¿como les fue?

Klaus: Agotados, nuestro jefe esta hablando enserio con este trabajo así que no se preocupen si es que llegamos más tarde de lo habitual.

Mythra: Hmm esperó que ese trabajo se acabe pronto verlos así me hace sentir...preocupada por ustedes trabajan mucho.

Galea: Que lindo que te preocupes pero estaremos bien te lo prometo.

Pyra: Hice algo de cenar una parte de mi creía que iban a llegar cansados y al parecer estaba en lo correcto.

Klaus: Muchas gracias Pyra, estaremos ahí en unos minutos.

Las chicas se acercaron a sus padres que estaban descansando en la sala de estar, Galea notó algo curioso en Pyra.

Galea: Pyra, ¿donde conseguiste ese collar?, se ve hermoso..

Pyra: Oh esto, lo vi camino a clases, le di un vistazo y me gusto mucho que al salir de ahí regrese a comprarlo.

Galea: ¿Tu?, ¿detenerte en camino a clases?

Mythra: Si, lo se están raro que ella algo así, al igual que fue igual de raro cuando utilizó su fuerza cuando tacleo un chico en camino hacia allá.

Pyra: ¡Mythra!

Klaus: ¿Tacleaste a un chico?

Pyra: Fue por accidente lo juró, estaba corriendo junto con Mythra

Mythra: Corrección, tu estabas corriendo yo estaba siendo sujetada mientras me movía por el aire como muñeca de trapo.

Pyra: Ok, el punto es que fue un accidente, hasta me disculpe con el personalmente.

Galea: Bueno supongo que hiciste lo correcto, pero la próxima vez ten más cuidado.

Pyra hizo un si con su cabeza.

Klaus: ¿Hicieron su tarea?

Los ojos de Mythra se le pusieron de plato, mientras que Pyra tenía una sonrisa malévola, puede ser su tiempo para contraatacar contra ella por a ver dicho lo de tacleo.

Pyra: Sip, todo hecho hace mucho tiempo, ¿no es así Mythra?

Mythra se puso nerviosa, la mirada de sus padres viéndola con una sonrisa sincera.

Mythra: Hmm ehh S-si bueno la mayoría de ella, tome u-un descanso, no quiero un dolor de espalda y ojos rojos por estar sentada frente a la computadora.

Galea: Si dímelo a mi, tengo pesadillas donde tengo que enviar un reporte pero en teclado no funciona, bueno será mejor que la termines.

Mythra: S-si estoy en ello.

Mythra se acercó a Pyra y dio una mirada amenazante mientras ella aún tenía su sonrisa.

Mythra: Habrá venganza hermanita. Susurró cerca de ella.

Pyra: Bueno esperó, que tengan una linda cena, estare arriba voy a prepararme para dormir.

Galea: Que duermas bien.

Klaus: Que lindas son.

Galea: Si los son.

10:00 pm

Pyra: *Bostezo* creó que eso es suficiente lectura por hoy, ¿como vas con tu tarea Mythra?

Mythra: No me vengas con "Como va CoN TU taREa MYtHRA", sabes que tu eres responsable por esto.

Pyra: Si soy responsable y creó que es tiempo que tu también te hagas responsable, sabes que nadie va estar ahí para decirte cuando hacer las cosas, hago esto por que te quiero.

Mythra: Suenas como a mamá.

Pyra: Porque ella también te quiere.

Mythra:...*suspiro* esta bien trataré de ser más responsable.

Pyra: Así se habla.

Mythra: Sabes para ser la hermana menor, sabes como actuar más madura que yo.

Pyra: Supongo que alguien tiene que serlo; bueno yo ya me voy a dormir, suerte con tu tarea.

Mythra: No te preocupes ya casi acabó sólo necesitó poner las fuentes de donde saque la información, pero que tengas lindos sueños.

Pyra apagó su lámpara y se acomodo en su cama.

Mythra: Bueno sólo un copiar y pegar más y después a la cama.

Pero después se dio cuenta de que una nota apareció en el monitor algo sobre actualizar a una nueva version

Mythra: No gracias, quizás más tarde.

Pero desafortunadamente no había botón para más tarde y la computadora decidió actualizarse por si misma.

Mythra: ¡¿Qué?! Nononono.

Ella sólo podia ver como su trabajo se estaba yendo por el drenaje y todo ese tiempo detrás del monitor se iba junto con el.

Si no fuera porque su hermana y sus padres estaban durmiendo ella hubiera gritado a todo pulmón, pero ahora tan sólo podia dar una risa falsa mientras una pequeña lágrima caía por su mejilla.

Mythra: Esta será una larga noche.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar

El hombre de la gabardina entraba en un edificio había una señal con el nombre del edificio "World Tree Industries".

No había nadie y no se supone que hubiera alguien pero el hombre de la gabardina parecía buscar por una persona en particular incluso tomó un elevador, hasta dar con una puerta que decía oficina del CEO.

El hombre de la gabardina decidió hablar

HG:He vuelto jefe

?¿: Bueno te tomó algo de tiempo, dime tienes el core crystal.

HG: No, desafortunadamente alguien se lo llevó y buscamos por todas partes en la joyería, lo único que sabemos es que fue una chica pelirroja y dudó que eso nos sea suficiente información puede ser cualquiera.

?¿: *suspiro* esto es un contratiempo que puede tirar todos nuestros planes a perder, ese core crystal es muy importante, nuestra prioridad máxima.

HG: Lo se jefe es por eso que me ofrezco a encontrar a esa chica.

?¿: Te iba obligar hacerlo pero no creó que sea necesario, empieza la búsqueda de esa chica basura y quitale el core crystal, si muestra resistencia ya sabes que hacer.

HG: Si señor.

Y con eso, el se retiró a cumplir las exigencias de su jefe.

?¿: Lo que me faltaba que una chiquilla mocosa utiliza unas de las cosas más poderosas de este mundo como accesorio

Martes 7:00

La misma rutina que la del día de ayer, sólo que esta vez Mythra se veía con unas ojeras un poco más grandes de lo normal.

Galea: ¿Te sientes bien Mythra?

Mythra: Me siento como niña en dulcería. Obviamente mintiendo.

Al menos el desayuno de esta mañana fue más tranquilo que el día de ayer no había nadie apurándose hoy.

_Y eso es todo de parte del clima, en otras noticias un acto de vandalismo en una joyería fue reportado esta mañana, oficiales creen que este acto fue hecho en la noche del día de ayer pero lo más peculiar es que ningun tipo de accesorio fue robado._

Mythra: Hey Pyra, ¿No es esa la joyería donde compraste ese collar tuyo?

Pyra: Si

_En el lugar de los hechos sólo había un hombre que al parecer había sido golpeado al momento de despertar parecía que seguía en un estado de shock._

Galea: Pobre hombre.

_Oficiales han reconocido un incremento en crimen, así que ellos se están preparando para proteger y servir en un mejor nivel._

_En otra nota la empresa "World Tree" a preparado una ronda de prensa para revelar su próximo proyecto._

Klaus: Oh por fin van hablar sobre eso, Pyra podías subir el volumen por favor.

_De parte de World Tree, le damos la bienvenida al CEO, Malos Logos_

Pyra: ¿Ese hombre es su jefe?

Mythra: Me imagine que fuera un tipo en una corbata, menos alto y un poco más...debilucho, alguien de casi 2 metros de altura es lo último que se me vendría a la cabeza.

Galea: Las apariencias engañan.

Mientras hablaban entre ellos, Malos estaba apunto de revelar el tan esperado proyecto de World Tree.

Malos: Denme el placer de mostrarles el futuro de esta compañía.

Detrás de el había una presentación.

Malos: Les presentamos nuestra propuesta de nuestra nueva...estación espacial.

Con presionar de un botón una gran estructura apareció frente a los ojos de los reporteros, los flash de varias cámaras se hicieron aparecer.

Malos: Este vendrá con un elevador espacial, World Tree trata de ayudar con su investigaciones no sea en que ambiente y ahora decidimos pensar afuera de la caja y que mejor que una estructura de última tecnología para investigación espacial.

Al terminar de decir esa oración varias preguntas de varios reporteros inundaron la sala.

Pyra: Ya veo cuando te referías que este proyecto era muy importante papá.

Mythra: Si, algo de ese calibre debe de ser algo muy serio.

Klaus: Oh lo es, estoy feliz de que no hubo una filtración de esto, puede haber muchas personas que pagaría por este tipo de información.

Galea: Si tan sólo nos pagara mejor por esas horas extra.

Klaus: Estoy seguro que lo hará, dudó que quiera mala reputación...y hablando de horas extra será mejor que nos pongamos en camino, las vemos más tarde chicas.

Las chicas tan sólo agitaron sus manos en señal de adiós.

Pyra: No es genial Mythra, nuestros padres ayudaron el estación espacial.

Mythra: Si creó que es algo genial.

Pyra: ¿Crees o lo es?

Mythra: Ok, lo es.

Pyra: Así se habla...esperó que sea algo rápido me preocupa que papá y mamá estén mucho tiempo ahí.

Mythra: Estarán bien te preocupas mucho, hasta pareces mamá.

Pyra: Perdón por preocuparme por ellos, Mythra

Mythra: Estas perdonada, ahora si me disculpas tenemos que tomar el camino largo, recuerda sobre lo que digieron sobre la joyería vamos evitarle la preocupación a nuestros padres.

Pyra: Veo que esta poniendo en práctica eso de ser responsable.

Mythra: Tan sólo no quiero que me roben, pero eres bienvenida a intentar pasar por ahí.

Pyra: Nononono, te sigo. Dijo mientras se sostenía más cerca de su hermana.

Había una figura espiandolas desde cierta distancia las chicas no sedieron cuenta .

HG: Hmm esa chica...no sabe en lo que sea a metido.

Mucho más tiempo después, el segundo día de clases ya había terminado, un poco más cansado pero nada que un poco de lectura (o quizás algo de videojuegos si Mythra esta de buenas) pueda resolver.

Mythra: ¿Lista para irnos?

Pyra agito la cabeza y fue junto a su hermana.

Pyra: Estoy sorprendida que de hecho hiciste tu tarea.

Mythra: ¡¿Momento?!, me estas diciendo que no creeias que iba hacerla, te dije que iba intentar ser responsable.

Pyra: No que no creyera que no la ibas hacer si no que creeia que lo ibas hacer a tu tiempo, no esperaba que lo hicieras un día para otro, pero eso no tiene nada de malo de hecho me enorgullece un poco, buen trabajo chica.

Mythra: ¿Ahora me tratas como un tipo de mascota?, tan siquiera esperó un mejor nombre que .

Pyra: Te llamaré Sra. Gruñona.

Mythra: Que lindo. Con un tono de sarcasmo. Hey,¿crees que me puedes prestar tu libreta de apuntes de historia?

Pyra: Pensé que ibas a ser más responsable. Con un tono monótono.

Mythra: Bueno, señorita responsable aqui presente ante tus propios ojos, estuvo despierta hasta las 2 de la mañana para trabajar dicho trabajo y toma en cuenta que la clase de historia la da un profesor con la voz más baja y monotona, eso ¡son tres factores 1+1+1=3!, 3 factores por los que no pude tomar notas es prácticamente una trampa para hacerte dormir.

Pyra: Es bueno saber que prestaste atención en matemáticas para hacer esa operación.

Mythra: *suspiro* ¿me vas a prestar tus apuntes si o no?

Pyra giro sus ojos.

Pyra:Esta bien pero prometeme que vas a dejar de hacer esto por favor.

Mythra se movía hacia adelante y atrás desviando su mirada.

Mythra: No prometo nada. Dijo como en una pequeña melodía, pero Pyra le dio una mirada algo agresiva. Pero lo intentaré por ti.

Pyra: Es bueno escuchar eso, aquí esta la libre...espera ¿donde esta?

Mythra: ¿Que pasa?

Pyra: Mi libreta no la encuentro, debí haberla dejado en el salón... ¿Por que no te adelantas? Creó que estas ansiosa para salir de aquí.

Mythra: Me leíste la mente, te veré en casa, cuidado de regreso.

Pyra: Igual para ti.

Salón 202

Pyra: ¿Donde la deje? Libreta, libreta libreta...en que estas pensando Pyra no es un perro.

Justo cuando estaba apunto de ver por debajo de otro pupitre, escuchó el sonido de algo siendo arrastrado.

Pyra: Hola, ¿hay alguien ahí? Me pueden ayudar estoy tratando de encontrar una libreta.

Pero no había nadie a su alrededor, ella aún seguía escuchando algo como si alguien estaba hojeando una libreta.

Pyra: Oh ahí esta, que raro no recuerdo haberla puesto aquí, quizás se me cayó y varias personas la patearon.

Pyra se acercó a recoger y guardar pero se dio cuenta que una ventana estaba abierta.

Pyra: Creó que voy hacerle un favor al conserje .

Cuando Pyra estaba a punto de poner su mano para cerrarla una lanza fue lanzada hacia su dirección, ella lo esquivo de milagro pero con un susto que estaba paralizada.

Pyra: ¿Qu...qué fue eso?

El tipo de la lanza junto a su otro tigre compañero entraron al aula.

Pyra se estaba levantando lo más rápido posible y tratando de recolectar sus cosas al mismo tiempo.

Pyra: ¿P-puedo ayudarlos?

HG: De hecho si, si puedes, danos ese core crystal y te dejáremos en paz.

Pyra: ¿Core crystal?, te refieres a mi collar, ¿para que lo quieren?

Hg: Me gustaría decirte pero dudó que el jefe ni estaría contento si lo hiciera.

Pyra: Bueno si creen que voy a darles algo por el cual utilize mi dinero así de facil están muy equivocados.

HG: Bueno lo intentamos por las buenas pero hiciste tu elección, tras ella.

El tigre salto hacia ella pero ella alcanzó a agacharse haciendo que el callera sobre unos pupitres mientras que el otro sujeto intentaba golpearla con su lanza, hizo un pequeño salto hacia atras de no haberlo sido una lanza la estuviera atravesando ahora mismo, el sujeto intentaba de desatorar su lanza del piso de tanta fuerza que utilizó, Pyra decidió que era el mejor momento para salir corriendo de ahí.

Pyra: _rápido, rápido por la salida de emergencia._

El corazón de la pobre chica esta al cien gracias al susto y por estar corriendo a máxima velocidad.

Pyra: _No mires atrás no lo hagas...bueno quizás sólo para ver si los perdí._

Desafortunadamente para ella el tigre estaba en camino a toda velocidad.

Pyra: AHHHHH. Sus pupilas se contrajeron al ver su vida en riesgo.

Decidió girar en una esquina pero lo que no sabía es que era un callejón sin salida, lo que nos lleva al principio de esta historia.

Una luz verde se estaba siendo presente esta cegó al tigre en medio salto y agitaba su cabeza para ver si eso ayudaba a recuperar su vista más rápido.

Pyra abrió sus ojos lentamente viendo entre los espacios que había en sus brazos que tenía frente a su cara como un tipo de escudo.

?¿?: Hey, ¿estas bien?

Pyra: ¿Q-quien dijo eso?.La pobre apenas tenía fuerzas para hablar, el miedo aún esta presente en su voz, pero decidiendo bajar sus brazos enfrente de su cara.

?¿?: *Phew* Es bueno que no te hayas desmayado del susto, Vengó ayudarte.

Pyra vio a la izquierda y a la derecha, ella no podía localizar de donde venía esa voz.

?¿?: Un poco más arriba.

Pyra cambio su cabeza de ángulo y se dio la sorpresa de que...algo se había aparecido, ella no podía describirlo no podía darse una idea de lo que es, estaba volando pero no tenía alas y parecía robotico y eso es lo único que podía identificar

Pyra: _Este día no puede ponerse más raro._

?¿?: ¿Todavía tienes el collar?

Pyra: ¿También vienés a matarme para quedartelo?, sabes de haber sabido esto me hubiera quedado con el dinero para esa colección de libros, de hecho creó que llama atención que no quiero, vi a muchos chicos mirándome pero no a los ojos con la excusa de "LiNDo CoLLar"...

De repente el...ella...la cosa... voladora se acercó y la interrumpió.

?¿?: Creeme, haber comprado ese collar fue una de las mejores decisiones que hayas hecho.

Pyra: PUES NO LO PARECE.

De repente se escuchaba que alguien se estaba acercando rápidamente.

Pyra: Oh no ahí bien ese tipo raro.

La pequeña ayuda de Pyra se dio cuenta que el tigre aún estaba intentando volver a sus sentidos pero con lo rápido que el otro sujeto que se estaba acercando tenía que hacer su trabajo rápido.

?¿?: ¿Quieres salir de aquí con vida de aquí? Tengo una idea pero necesitó tu atención y confianza.

Pyra lo vio directamente, quizás tenía o quizás no tenía ojos pero ella podía sentir que era un sentimiento sincero y ella asentó su cabeza.

?¿?: Ok primero, pon tu mano derecha en la gema del collar y cierra la dentro de tu puño y ponlo cerca de tu pecho.

Pyra hizo caso, no sabía a donde iba con esto pero sus opciones ahora eran casi inexistentes.

?¿?: Ahora cierra tus ojos y pon tu mente en blanco.

Pyra: ¿Poner mi mente en blanco?, ¡¿en esta situación?!

?¿?: ¡SOLO HAZLO, NO HAY TIEMPO!

Pyra: _okokokokokokok mente en blanco mente en blanco._

?¿?: Ahora recita lo siguiente:

"Flamas que arden en contra de la oscuridad, denme el poder de la Aegis de Fuego, Homura"

Pyra: _Flamas que arden en contra de la oscuridad, denme el poder de la Aegis de Fuego, HOMURA._

La misma luz verde apareció pero esta vez más fuerte que nunca, el resplandor cubrió el cuerpo de Pyra su uniforme estaba cambiando, en vez de utilizar si uniforme ahora estaba utilizando un tipo de leotardo, junto con unos guantes negros, también una falda corta de color negro, con una medias que llegaban a sus muslos de color blanco con una pequeña raya roja hasta arriba, junto con unas zapatillas de piso también de color rojo, una tiara una tiara dorada apareció en su frente con una gema del mismo color que la gema del collar y hablando del collar ahora este parecía haberse unido a ella en su pecho y finalmente algo se estaba formando en su mano una parecía una espada pero no tenía una forma convecional esta era de color roja con algo de dorado y una núcleo verde parecido al de su collar y para terminar esta tenía fuego.

Pyra: QUEQUEQUEQUEQUE QUE ES TODO ESTO.

HG: Con un demonio ya se transformó, eh bueno supongo que es bueno que estés un callejón me hace más fácil desaserme de ti, creerán que fue otro tipo cualquiera.

?¿?: ¿Lista para combatir common blades?

Pyra: ¡¿Common...que?!

?¿?: Te explicó después aquí viene.

El Common blade de la lanza intento dar un golpe directo contra ella, pero como si algo la hubiera poseido paro el golpe con su espada para darle un golpe propio contra el.

Pyra: ¿Como hice eso?

?¿?: ¡Cuidado atrás!

El Common blade de forma animal había recuperado sus sentidos y estaba algo molesta contra ella y por alguna razón tenía un aro en hocico.

Pyra: ¿De donde sacaste eso?

Pero el Common blade decidió ignorar su pregunta y fue directo a pelear contra ella.

Pyra: Ok no me contestes no es como que pudieras hacerlo.

Common blade animal: Puedo hacerlo pero usualmente me reusi hablar.

Pyra:...Esto es un sueño todavía estoy dormida.

Pyra parecía ser muy competente, pero por ahora sólo estaba parando ataque más no haciendo un intento en atacar.

CBA: Ok, ya me cansaste "Dual Fang"

Sus aros estaban flotando y de ambos salieron dos lasers directamente hacia ella, Pyra puso sus manos enfrente y un escudo con patrones hexagonales apareció frente de ella.

CBA: A una chica linda de sorpresas por lo que veo.

CBH: Vamos a ver que tanto de dura tu escudo "Boomerang spear"

El Common blade giro su arma haciendo que chocara con el escudo que ella género cada golpe que el daba a este se hacia más difícil sostenerlo hasta que este se rompió y mando a Pyra hacia atrás callendo de espalda.

?¿?: Vamos lo estas haciendo bien.

Pyra: Dudó mucho que ser mandada a volar y golpearme contra un contenedor de basura es hacerlo bien.

?¿?: Vamos tengo una idea.

Los Common blade se estaban acercando hacia ella

CBH: Ya mejor rindete y quizás te dejemos ir, esta es tu oportunidad de oro el jefe se enojara con nosotros al saber que alcanzaste a transformarte pero eso es lo que lo hace una propuesta justa.

Pyra estaba intentando levantarse lentamente pero lo que ellos no sabían es que ella tenía sus manos en algo.

Pyra: Que tal si...NO.

Ella lanzó la tapa de un bote de basura de metal contra ellos dándole en la cara al tipo de la lanza.

CBA: Hey eso es justo.

Pyra se acercó rápidamente contra el Common blade animal con la espada en su mano.

Pyra: ¡¿Y dos contra una lo es?!

Pyra estaba cansada ella sólo quería ir a casa ya.

Pyra: ¡Prominence revolt!

Pilares de Fuego aparecieron debajo del Common blade animal incinerándolo y dejándolo caer al piso debilitado.

Pyra: Y también me harte de ti también.

El Common blade de la lanza se volteo para ver a Pyra en el aire con su espada lista para atacar.

Pyra: ¡Burning sword!

Su espada en flamas lo golpeó y la cereza en el pastel es que causo esta causó una pequeña detonación al impacto.

CBH: AHHHHHH

Al igual que su compañero este estaba debilitado y golpe como ese a de doler.

Pyra:...L-lo siento no se que paso conmigo, en un momento era yo y al otro me despegue de mi mente.

?¿?: No es momento para disculparse rápido ve hacia ellos.

Pyra: ¡Estas demente!, intentaron matarme.

?¿?: Cree en mi.

Pyra podía sentir que cualquier cosa que le estaba hablando sinceramente.

Pyra: Ok, si tu lo dices

Pyra estaba ahora enfrente de ellos.

?¿?: ¿Vez esos cristales en el pecho de ese tipo y en la cabeza de ese otro Common blade?

Pyra: Si.

?¿?: Tocalos, cierra tus ojos, concentrate y imagina liberarlos

Pyra: No entiendo lo último.

?¿?: imaginalos en un tipo de celda, ellos recibían órdenes de alguien más poderoso y no lo hacían por si mismos.

Pyra al saber esto cambio su sentimientos contra ellos en vez de enojo sentía un poco de tristeza.

Pyra: Lo intentaré.

Acercó sus manos a los cristales de ambos y se puso manos a la obra.

De sus cristales una luz azul aparecía hasta que estos los cubrió por completo, de ellos lo último que se escuchó fue un gracias para después transformarse en otro tipo de cristal.

Pyra: ¿Qué es eso?

?¿?: Son core crystals, es la forma de un inicial de un blade.

Pyra: Un core crystal...esos tipos dijeron algo similar sobre mi collar pere no se parece en nada.

?¿?: El tuyo es un caso especial, pero estoy seguro que estas algo cansada, ve por esos core crystal y guardamos en el tuyo.

Pyra: Dudó que algo pueda caber en esta cosa.

?¿?: Sujetalos contra el tuyo y se harán partículas de ether.

Pyra: ¿Partículas de que?

?¿?: *suspiro* sólo hazlo y tendrá sentido.

Ella hacerlo los core crystal y como si de un show de luces miniatura se tratara hicieron un mini espectaculo para después insertarse en su core crystal.

Pyra: Creó que lo hice aunque aún sigo esperando la parte donde esto tiene sentido.

?¿?: Te explicaré más tarde por ahora vámonos de aquí, no queremos que más de ellos sepan que estamos aquí.

Pyra: ¿Hey crees que me puedes ayudar con el atuendo?

?¿?: ¿Que hay de malo?

Pyra: ¿Que hay de malo?, la gente va creer que estoy haciendo cosplay de esas chicas de anime no puedo volver así a casa necesitó mi uniforme.

?¿?: Oh eso, tan sólo toca tu core crystal.

Pyra dio una mirada dudosa pero eso no serviría de mucho, ya que no había ningun rastro facial que ella pudiera identificar, y después tocó su core crystal, volviendo a su uniforme si ningún rastro de daño en el.

?¿?: Ok, hora de irnos de aquí. Y se inserto en el collar de Pyra.

La vuelta a casa para Pyra se podía resumir en ella diciendo "no hay lugar como el hogar" repetidamente.

El momento de introducir la llave, se relajó un poco.

Mythra: Hasta que llegaste me estaba empezando a preocupar, ¿encontraste tu libreta?

Pyra buscaba su libreta y se la lanzó contra ella mientras ella aún repetía "no hay lugar como el hogar" pero esta vez más tranquila.

Mythra: Hey, ¡¿que bicho te pico?!

Pyra no le hizo caso y tan sólo fue a su habitación rápidamente.

Mythra: Ehh quizás eso de quedarse en la escuela tiempo demás si te vuelve loco.

Pyra tan sólo cerro su puerta y se lanzó en su cama.

La ayuda que había aparecido cuando Pyra estaba en peligro, volvió a materializarse.

?¿?: Bueno ahora que estamos en un lugar seguro, te explicaré todo pero primero mis modales mi nombre es...

Pero al momento de costearse vio que Pyra estaba dormida, parecía como si la hubiera noqueado hasta tenía espirales en sus ojos.

?¿?: Bueno, supongo que fue mucho por un día para ella, pero es bueno verte de nuevo Aegis, descansa.


End file.
